


The Curve of Your Flesh

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches a shirtless Tony. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curve of Your Flesh

Sitting at the counter reading the newspaper in the kitchen, Steve's eyes peered over the top of the pages as he heard someone walk by. Upon peering over, his eyes met Tony's. Tony's face was covered in sweat, a towel was wrapped around his neck. Without realizing what he was doing, Steve dropped the paper down a bit lower as his eyes followed Tony. If Steve had been paying attention to Tony's face, he would have seen the look Tony was giving him. It was a look that was part "what the fuck are you looking at, Rogers?" and part "Sorry, Steve, I'll only fuck women so back off."   
Steve had never actually seen Tony in anything in a t-shirt, jeans, or the occasional sweatpants (which, to be completely honest, Steve hated. Sweatpants didn't leave much to the imagination). Today, however, Tony wasn't wearing a shirt. And he was wearing those goddamn sweatpants. The ones that made his ass look even better than usual. Steve eyed Tony up and down as fast as possible, trying to memorize every tiny bit of his body before he left the room. His eyes lingered on the arc reactor placed in the middle of Tony's chest, then, as his eyes moved further downward, his eyes rested upon Tony's hips. The last thing he saw was the very bottom of Tony's back and how it curved in slightly. After that, Tony was gone.   
He could feel his face getting hot. Never before had Steve felt this way about anyone and he wasn't even sure what the feeling was. Looking down at his paper, Steve's eyes lowered until he saw something that had never happened before and realized that the kitchen wasn't the best place to be sitting right now, not with other people walking through. Grabbing the newspaper and conveniently covering himself, Steve ran to his room, somehow managing to avoid questions from anyone.  
Closing and locking the door behind him, Steve threw the paper on his bedside table and sat down on his bed. Placing both hands on his crotch, he silently cursed himself. Shutting his eyes tightly, he threw himself back on the bed and hoped whatever was going on would end soon. As he laid there, all Steve could picture was Tony in front of him, dressed exactly like he was in the kitchen. He imagined Tony perfectly, down to how Tony's hips protruded just enough so that you could faintly see them through his sweatpants. His hand, which was still resting on his crotch, started moving, rubbing slightly. Steve wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was doing, but whatever it was, it didn't feel half bad.  
His other hand found it's way to his belt buckle and, after clumsily undoing it, he unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and wiggled his way out of them. As his fingers rested on the band of his boxers, something popped into his mind. Remember that this was Tony's house and Tony never knew exactly where he was going to take a girl, he had a little something prepared in every room. Sitting up, Steve pulled open the bedside table drawer and, after digging around for a moment, pulled out a tube. Sitting it on the bed next to him, Steve pulled down his boxers, threw them next to his pants, and laid back once again. Opening the tube, he squeezed a bit in his hand, and began slowly stroking his cock.   
Closing his eyes again, he pictured Tony. He pictured his perfect, smooth skin. He pictured his chest, all the way down to his hips, the top of his back, running down his spine, until it hit that inward slope. As soon as he pictured Tony's lower back, the stroking got faster, his breathing hitched. He let out a quiet moan and muttered Tony's name. Steve imagined what Tony looked like after he had just showered, how the water would drip off his hair, how Tony would smell. The moans grew louder, the stroking became faster.  
Arching his back slightly, his hips thrusting all on their own, Steve thought of what it would be like to kiss Tony. How soft his lips would be, how his breath would feel on Steve's lips, his neck. He wanted to taste Tony on his tongue, he wanted Tony to taste him. Breathing faster, Steve felt as if a wave crashed over him. His entire body felt as if it were electrified, it felt cool yet hotter than he had ever felt before. His hips bucked one final time, one final moan escaped his lips, and he fell back against the bed. He was sweating, but that didn't matter. His breathing slowed, the wave felt as if it was receding, but the thoughts of Tony were still in his mind. At first he wanted them to leave, but after a while he wasn't so sure about that.


End file.
